yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Maxim
Luğat kural , özlü söz , düstur , atasözü , mesel , özdeyiş , vecize , ilke Davranış bilim 1.davranis kurallarini belirleyen sozler, kurallar.. dilbilimi acisindan paul grice'in ortaya attigi maximler cok onem tasir.. 1. quantity: konusmanin gerektigi kadar bilgilendirici olmasini, 2. quality: konusmanin gercege uygun olmasini, 3. relevance: konusmanin bagintili olmasini, 4. manner: konusmanin acik olmasini ongorur.. 2.kant'in davranislarin ahlaki olarak degerli olup olmadigini anlamak icin gelistirdigi teoride, bir davranisin arkasinda yatan ilke. maxim eger kosullara bagli kalinmadan, kendi icinde evrensellestirilebiliyorsa, bu davranis ahlaki yasaya uyar, boylece davranisin ahlaki degeri oldugu kanitlanir. 3.prodigy den ayrilan beyin travmasi gecirmis elemanin tam adi maxim reality idi. 4.(bkz: maxim romaschenko) 5.bir cin kokteyli. Engilish -4.5 cl. cin -3 cl. dry vermut -1 dash kakao likörü 11.ilk tek namlulu su soğutmalı kamalı ağır makinalı tüfek markası. o 1. dünya savaşı filmlerinde gördüğümüz kol kalınlığında borudan çıkan sinek kadar namlu makinalılar bunlardır. mavzerle aynı kalibreye sahiptirler mermi sıkıntısı olmasın diye. 13.flight of the bumblebeenin degisik bir duzenlemesini yapmis kisi ( 15.kraft'in sahip oldugu bir kahve markasi. 16.kurucularindan birisi de turk olan yariiletken ureticisi. 19.imperial tobacco'nun cikaracagi (cikardigi) bir sigara markasi. alman cigarası. bir buçuk ytl. English *maxim gun * maxim The longest note formerly used, equal to two longs, or four breves; a large * maxim noun: a saying of (Atasözü)ial nature Characterization * maxim a saying that widely accepted on its own merits English inventor (born in the United States) who invented the Maxim gun that was used in World War I (1840-1916) * maxim An established principle or proposition; a condensed proposition of important practical truth; an axiom of practical wisdom; an adage; a (Atasözü); an aphorism * maxim a succinct statement or observation of a fundamental principle, general truth, or rule of conduct * maxim a general rule in accordance with which an agent intends to act (think of it as a general rule of thumb that guides your actions) *maxim a statement expressing a general truth or rule of conduct *maxim a saying that widely accepted on its own merits *A maxim is a rule for good or sensible behaviour, especially one in the form of a saying. I believe in the maxim `if it ain't broke, don't fix it'. a well-known phrase or saying, especially one that gives a rule for sensible behaviour (maxime, from maximus; MAXIMUM) *English inventor (born in the United States) who invented the Maxim gun that was used in World War I (1840-1916) *The material rule or principle used to guide a person in a particular situation about what to do (e g , 'I should never tell a lie') It thus provides a kind of bridge between a persons inner disposition and outer actions * A (Atasözü), a short, pithy statement or aphorism believed to contain wisdom or insight into human nature In much of the dialogue in Viking sagas, for instance, the characters will quote short maxims to each other to make a point * According to Kant "a `maxim' is a subjective principle, and must be distinguished from the objective principle, namely, practical law " In other words, a maxim is a rule of action that we give to ourselves, irrespective of whether it is right or wrong * expression of general truth; code of behavior, rule of conduct, precept; saying, (Atasözü), adage * maxims plural of maxim